zdayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus
Cerberus is a light-RP clan devoted solely to the destruction of zombies in the game world of ZDay. Due to this, Cerberus policies tend to avoid leaning in favor for any one game clan, preferring a stance of neutrality in the often highly political clan scene. In-Game History Following the Outbreak, the nations of the world realized that this new breed of pandemic threatened not to only destroy their countries, but to render humanity- as a species- extinct. Before the final dissolution of the UN, the ninety three nations capable of sending delegates on behalf of their people unanimously agreed to merge their national special forces units under one international banner- that of Cerberus. For the next few days, the organization was drafted by the delegates, even as their countries were besieged by the ever growing zombie hordes. At first, a complicated system of limited integration was proposed, in which each unit would keep its ranks and insignia. This proved too difficult to implement, and it was decided that the only way to dissolve the still present barriers of nationalism amongst the ranks was to replace the nationalist symbols with new ones, independent of any ties to the existing governments. Once the structure was finalized, headquarters were established in the fortresses in the larger mountain ranges of the world, as well as in small island nations. From here, Cerberus forces, freshly integrated, were brought together and trained in anti-zombie warfare. After a few months of intensive training and indoctrination to the cause, Cerberus operatives were deployed all over the world, to secure footholds from which to begin rebuilding civilization. Command Organization Continental Command Sectors Six Continental Commands hold jurisdiction over each of the six continents inhabited by man prior to the Outbreak. Their headquarters are normally based in secretive mountain fortresses constructed during the Cold War and re-purposed as survivor strongholds, or on secluded, heavily fortified islands. All of Cerberus' member nations that still had a functioning military structure surrendered their special forces units to the Continental Command Sector their nation fell under; Russia is the only nation divided in to two such sectors. Each sector controls Cerberus forces granted to them, but collaborate with the other sectors when necessary. Leaders of the sectors were chosen from commanders and generals in the region that had extensive experience in fielding special forces operatives, and are united as a sort of council that makes decisions for Cerberus troopers throughout their sector. Divisions Divisions are roughly company-sized groups of Cerberus operatives, led by a Division Commander. Divisions are normally filled with soldiers of a common ethnic and cultural background, though operatives are encouraged to socialize with members outside of these distinctions to discourage nationalist sentiment. Divisions are divided in to smaller units- ranging from squad to platoon strength- by the commanding officer of that division as needed. Divisions are fairly autonomous, as once they are dispatched it is difficult to maintain contact with them. Therefore, many divisions have developed their own subcultures, utilizing parts of their ethnic heritage and mixing it with zombie pop culture and Cerberus military doctrine. Ranks The Cerberus rank structure was simplified to include only three actual ranks, which are meant to be static and only change when a division incurs heavy losses. *Division Commander: Responsible for leading the division once it is deployed, as well as maintaining radio contact with Cerberus command. Once contact has been severed, the DC has free reign over his division but is expected to abide by Cerberus policy. *Captain: Leader of a platoon or squad. Acts as a relay for the commander's orders to his or her unit. *Trooper: Foot soldiers; corresponds to a private in pre-Outbreak military structure. Follow the orders of captains and commanders. Category:Clans